BakeOff
by Night Lotus Blossom
Summary: Ellie's culinary skills are put to the test. Reviews are welcomed and encouraged. Thanks for stopping by to have a read! :


**Series Title**: Bake-Off

**Chapter Title**: Guests

**Challenge**: Jellie Halloween Exchange

**Author**: Night_Lotus

**Rating**: PG

**Word Count**: 1,227

**Disclaimer: **I neither own Chuck nor its marvelous characters, but I do have fun bringing them out to play.

**Author's Note**: This Halloween treat was written for sunshineali at the jellie_shippers community. Have a safe and fun Halloween, everyone!

***************************************************************************************************

Fall was easily Ellie Bartowski's favorite season. While the palm trees and other foliage in southern California didn't boast a colorful kaleidoscope of leaves and there wasn't the tell-tale nip in the air carrying the occasional scent of wood smoke, the coast welcomed autumn in its own way. The sun adopted a mellowed, golden glow, cooler breezes carried the sharper, saltier tang of the ocean, and tall, blazingly hot bonfires burned on the beaches, their flaming orange tongues licking the black, velvety night skies.

While in the back of her mind she was already contemplating which spices to use in her Thanksgiving turkey brine and whether or not to pair the Christmas goose with an orange molasses or a smoky chipotle pomegranate sauce, there was another, far more important task commanding her attention.

The annual hospital bake-off was less than a month away, and Ellie had yet to decide upon which of her three favorite cookie recipes to enter in this year's contest. Every year, on the Friday before Thanksgiving, hospital staff, volunteers, and friends of the hospital submitted their prized baked goods in the largest bake-off of its kind, their efforts judged by members of the hospital board and community guests of honor. While samples of each entry were provided to the judges, contestants were encouraged to bake several batches of their treats, which were sold to eager and hungry hospital staff members and visitors, who also stuffed the ballot boxes with votes for their favorite entries.

Proceeds from the sale were wholly committed to the Hope for Children Fund, which was used to purchase age-appropriate books, toys, and games for the young patients that resided in the children's wing of the hospital. Upon admittance, children or their parents, when necessary, selected an item that became the permanent property of the child.

The Fund was also used to finance an annual holiday party for the children that included festive decorations, holiday-themed food and drinks, gifts, and a carefully constructed miniature version of the snowy North Pole, complete with decked out live trees, Mr. and Mrs. Claus, impish elves, and soft, cuddly stuffed reindeer. And of course, there were baskets everywhere, brimming with cookies and candy canes. Parents and family members of the children were invited to attend, and each child that wished, was afforded time on Santa's lap to impart their secret Christmas wishes. Other traditions, including Hanukkah, Kwanza, and Eid al-Fitr were also celebrated during the appropriate times of year.

Support from the Fund, coupled with the exhaustive efforts of dedicated staff members and volunteers, provided much needed cheer to ill and injured children and comfort to worried family members.

Bake-off contestants were asked to provide entries and bake a surplus for one or more of the following categories: cookies, bars and brownies, cakes, candies, pies, and breads. First prize winners from each category were awarded a puffy white poplin chef's hat, with the front panel that rested against the forehead, custom embroidered with the winner's name, category, and year. The grand prize winner was honored with a whisk plated in gleaming 14k gold. Three hats and three golden whisks currently adorned Ellie's kitchen. She garnered top honors in the cakes, breads, and pies categories, respectively, over the last three years and had decided to create the perfect entry for the cookies, bars, and brownies category this year.

Dozens of creations were cooling on racks scattered across the tiled kitchen countertop. Chocolate cherry sin cookies were vying for space with sugared snow angels as she made space for the batch of white chocolate cranberry macadamia nut cookies fresh from the oven.

Ellie bit worriedly at her bottom lip as she plated her confections on silver serving trays and placed them on the lace-covered dining room table along with her finest Wedgewood dessert plates, folded cloth napkins, crystal goblets, and a chilled pitcher of milk. After everything was set to her satisfaction and resembled a Martha Stewart layout, Ellie paced nervously between the entryway and kitchen, wiping her sweaty palms on the frilly white half apron tied around her waist.

She dealt with medical emergencies with aplomb for hours on end at the hospital, but she was a nervous wreck as she anticipated her taste testers' reactions to her baked goods. They were due to arrive any moment.

The doorbell chimed, signaling the arrival of her first guest. "Glenda, I'm so glad you're here," Ellie gushed, and a huge smile lit up her face as she opened the door and pulled her friend into a hug. "Honey, there's no place I'd rather be than in your homey little bakery. It smells like absolute heaven in here, girl." Glenda's warm words, uttered in that sweet, slow Southern drawl of hers, immediately chased away Ellie's jitters.

"I thought I'd show up a little early to help out." Glenda surveyed the elegantly set table with a raised eyebrow. "But, I see you have everything under control, as usual." A faint pink bloom tinted Ellie's cheeks as she reached out and linked her arm through Glenda's. "Come on, let's sit in the living room and visit for a few minutes. Can I get you some coffee?" "Nah, sugar, I'm good."

Glenda's sides were splitting and tears were streaming down Ellie's face as they shared stories involving the unwitting comedic acts performed by the new group of interns that had started at the hospital earlier in the week. When Ellie was a wet-behind-the-ears intern, Glenda, a long-time hospital volunteer, took the young doctor under her wing, and she continued to exert a motherly influence on her life. Glenda was recounting a particularly unfortunate incident involving one of the interns and a bed pan, when the doorbell rang.

Still laughing and drying her tears with the back of her hand, Ellie answered the door. "I can see that I'm in for a fun evening." "Hi John, welcome," Ellie said, favoring John with a dazzling smile. "Come on in and meet Glenda. We were just talking shop." John quirked an eyebrow and presented Ellie with a multi-colored bouquet of gerbera daisies that were previously hidden behind his back. "These are for you, Ellie. Thanks for inviting me over to taste test, but shame on you for taking advantage of my weakness for your baking, Ms. Bartowski." "I appreciate the sacrifice John, and the flowers are beautiful," Ellie smiled sweetly as she accepted the bouquet.

"John, I'd like you to meet Glenda," Ellie said as she led him into the living room. "She and I work together at the hospital." "Glenda, this is my friend, and neighbor, John Casey. He and Chuck are co-workers." Glenda appreciatively drank in all six foot four inches of John Casey, her eyes slowly traveling from crown to toe. "Oh, honey. You shouldn't have, but I'm sure glad you did!" The corner of John's mouth curved up into a smile as he reached out to shake Glenda's hand. "Ma'am." It was always nice to be appreciated. "Mmm, mmm, mmm" Glenda tsked. "And he's polite, too."

"Behave, Glenda," Ellie said laughingly as she went into the kitchen to put the flowers in water. Glenda snickered. "It's going to take a lot more than little 'ole me to scare away Mr. tall, dark, and dangerous over here." 'If you only knew,' John thought to himself as he sat down on the couch, preparing to engage Glenda in some mindless small talk until Ellie returned.

TBC: Next, tasting ensues and a challenge is issued.


End file.
